La cajita de música
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Capítulo final: Quizás Raven no sea tan mala, pues todo cambia cuando Kyle está en peligro
1. Un planeador?

La cajita de música

_**Antes de comenzar quiero decir algunas cosas:**_

_**1.-Todos sabemos, afirmamos y creo, según he leído, que Stan y Kyle siempre han sido gays no?**_

_**2.-P'os en esta historia igual así pasa ok?**_

_**3.-No había podido mandarle un review a mi amiga por que no cargaba el mugre Internet, i'm sorry**_

_**B. Kyle, pero bueno, ya te lo mandé**_

_**4.-Si me ven, háganme el favor de no molestarme**_

_**Ash, ok, ya puedo empezar, recuerden que aquí Stan y Kyle son gays.**_

_**La cajita de música**_

_**By: AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**-No sé que me pasa últimamente, Kyle, por qué te veo ahora con otros ojos, antes eras mi mejor amigo, pero ahora, eres más hermoso **__**que Wendy, pero no entiendo por qué, pero lo que realmente importa ahora es que te lo voy a decir en cuanto tenga el momento, qué suerte que seamos amigos con derechos, creo que tú sientes lo mismo por mi, y que eso no va a cambiar nunca. No sé qué serís de mí si me dejaras algún día…**_**-Pensaba Stan, el pequeño niño de 8 años, ya tenía catorce, al igual que su amigo Kyle, por quién su corazoncito latía ahora.**

**El niño se fue feliz a casa de su amigo, iban a aprender a volar un avión junto con el señor Gerald ese día, era un alivio que sus padres no supieran nada de lo que había entre ellos. Cuando llegó se encontró con su amigo y su padre haciendo una especie de radio…**

**-Kyle?, qué están haciendo?, creí que íbamos a volar un planeador**

**-Oh, hola Stan, mi padre está construyendo una radio para ver las finales de críquet, la televisión se descompuso.**

**-Así es Stanley, necesito ver el partido, y no puedo esperar más, aposté por Inglaterra con el padre de Kenny**

**-Oh, bueno, en ese caso, puedo ayudarles?**

**-Claro Stan, pásale a mi padre las pinzas, están en el patio trasero, pero cuidado, creo que Cartman y Kenny están jugando con ellas, y no sé si te las quieran dar, creo que ellos igual están haciendo una radio.**

**-No hay problema Kyle, voy por ellas señor Brofovsky**

**-De acuerdo Stanley, perdona que te mande a ti, pero Kyle tien que sostener esta pieza y a Ike, se lo llevó su mamá por un corte de cabello**

**-De acuerdo, no hay problema señor**

**Stan se disponía a ir por las pinzas cuando vieron en el patio un planeador que dejaba humo**

**-Qué es eso?-preguntó**

**-Creo que es un planeador, y parece…que tiene problemas….-le contestó Kyle **

**-Vamos a ayudarlo-dijo Stan y salió corriendo….**

**-Stan!-Lo siguió**

**-No te preocupes Kyle, yo puedo arreglar solo esta radio del demonio, creo….**

**Los chicos salieron a buscar en dónde se había estrellado aquel planeador…pero al llegar, quizá no les gustaría lo que verían, al menos a Stan no….**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**ACS: Wow!, mi tercer fic de South Park!, qué genial somos mi amiga B. Kyle y yo XD.**

**Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, de verdad que de todas las personas que he conocido por Internet, de verdad que tú eres la mejor, aquí está otra historia pa' que la leas, suerte en tu fic de Cartman, sigo pensando: Él, amable?!, muy chido por cierto**

**Mi frase, se me olvidaba: "La verdad absoluta no existe….y eso es absolutamente cierto" XD.**


	2. Celos?

La cajita de música

_**La cajita de música **_

_**Capítulo 2: Celos?**_

**Stan llegó con Kyle a donde se encontraba el maldito planeador que los hizo correr varios metros de la casa de Kyle…y quizá tanto esfuerzo no valió la pena….**

**Cuando llegó, Stan se percató de que no había problema alguno, el planeador estaba en perfecto estado, de hecho, el conductor igual, tan sorprendido se acercó, le tocó el hombro y le dijo: **

**-Está bien?**

**El conductor en seguida lo amenazó con una vara en forma de cetro con cabeza de estrella**

_**-Un hombre con una estrella?, eso es de maricas**_**-Pensó de inmediato Stan, el tipo era muy afeminado**

**-Qué coño quieres?**

**-Creí que podía necesitar ayuda**

**-Amigo mio, no he encontrado problema que no pueda solucionar aún- Dijo quitándose el sombrero de esos que usan los que manejan los aviones, con gafas y…bueno, ustedes me entienden XD.**

**-Eres…una chica!-dijo**

**-Claro, escucha, vengo para encontrar a una personita que conozco, sabes dónde está?**

**-No sé de quién hablas**

**-Pues…**

**-Ravy?, Ravy Canler?**

**-Hola Kylesito**

**-No puedo creer que seas tú!**

**-Pues…aquí estoy**

**Ellos se dieron un rápido abrazo**

**-Ejem…-dijo Stan**

**-Oh, lo siento…ah….Raven….él es mi novio Stan Marsh-dijo separándose un poco**

**-Mucho gusto-dijo ella**

**-Stan, Raven es mi mejor amiga de la infancia**

**-Mucho gusto-dijo algo molesto Stan**

**-Y…quieres ir a mi casa?**

**-Claro**

**-Kyle no!-lo jaló**

**-Qué te pasa Stan?**

**-No confío en ella**

**-Por qué no?, es mi amiga**

**-Por que….**

**En eso, se escuchó un estallido enorme**

**-Oh no!, Papá!-Kyle salió corriendo**

**-Kyle!-Gritó Stan y corrió tras él**

**La chica sólo salió con su bastón, se colgó con él de un cable. Stan trató de seguirla molesto, parecía una chica mala…**

**-Papá qué pasó?!**

**-Bueno, mi último intento con la radio tuvo efectos incendiarios**

**Stan fue corriendo por trapos mojados a la casa, los tomó, pero en cuanto iba a lanzarlos, la chica desapareció el fuego con un extinguidor, él se molestó más aún**

**-Perdón por robarme tu fuego amigo, pero estaba comenzando a verse un poco feo**

**Stan la miró con odio**

**-Lamento lo de su radio-le dijo ella al señor Broblovsky**

**-No te preocupes hija….apropósito…no te conozco de algún lado?**

**-Yo creo que si sñor**

**-Espera, no me digas, no me digas, eres mi terapeuta?**

**-No**

**-Entonces…mi cocinera?**

**-Piense mejor**

**-La masajista de Washington?**

**-No papá, es nuestra vecina antigua, Raven Canler**

**-La pequeña Ravy Canler, por supuesto!, espera a que te vea su madre, va a estar muy contenta**

**-Eso espero señor, de hecho vine de visita, para ver cómo ha estado la familia**

**-Pues muy bien hija, gracias, apropósito…sabes quién va ganando las finales de críquet?**

**-Inglaterra sobre Francia por veinte puntos**

**-Hurra!, creo que tu padre me debe lo de tu mesada Kenny**

**-Bien, quieren comer algo?, sándwiches?-dijo Kyle**

**-Vamos-dijeron su padre y Raven**

**-No vienes Stan?**

**-No-dijo enojado**

**-Bueno, pues acompáñanos cuando estés de un humor mejor-dijo enojado y se fue abrazado de ella.**

**Stan nunca había estado más enojado en toda su vida….**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**ACS: Mi frase: "Si quieres dejar huella en este mundo…sube de peso" XD.**


	3. Raven!

La cajita de música

_**La cajita de música**_

_**Capítulo3: Raven?!**_

**-Pues acompáñanos cuando estés de un humor más civilizado-dijo Kyle enojado**

**-No creo estarlo muy pronto, al menos no si se va a quedar mucho tiempo…-dijo enojado y se quedó cruzado de brazos**

**En eso llegó Cartman**

**-De qué me perdí?**

**-El principio de un triángulo amoroso muy fuerte**

**-Wow, esto va a estar chidísimo!-dijo Cartman**

**En eso se fue Stan**

**-Ay, iba a ser algo interesante!, vuelve acá marica!-le gritó Cartman-mierda se fue!**

**Stan estaba muy enojado, rompía cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente**

**MIENTRAS TANTO….**

**Tanto sus padres y amigos y vecinos, como su hermano y Kyle, se reían, parecía que Raven era la persona del momento, al menos allí si en su calle.**

**-Revuerdan todos que Kyle no sabía bailar?**

**-Si-contestaron todos**

**-Pues no más, me he convertido en un bailarín de primera-dijo él**

**-A propósito, recuerdas una cajita de música que te regalé hace un año?**

**-Ah, creo que si, de porcelana no?**

**-Era de mi madre, pero tú aún la conservas no?**

**-Creo que si**

**-Bien, por que hay alguien a quién se la quiero regalar, alguien importante**

**-Bien, en ese caso la buscaré**

**-Gracias lindo**

**Kyle empezó a buscar muy bien, por fin la encontró, rea una pequeña cajita de música vieja azul con… negro?!, bueno, quizás su madre era algo extraña**

**-Aquí estAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-Kyle tropezó y la cajita se abrió, comenzó a sonar la melodía de un vals-Qué linda melodía**

**-Si, a mi madre le encanta el vals**

**-Bailamos?, así te podré probar que bailo mucho mejor que antes**

**-Bien**

**En eso iba entrando Stan**

**-Kyle lo….siento?!**

**Stan se sorprendió al ver que él bailaba con su amiga….y que con él no había querido bailar antes**

**Se fue aún más destrozado, haciendo ruido, obviamente ellos se dieron cuenta y dejaron de bailar**

**-Stan?-Preguntó y se fue a asomar**

**-Creo que…está celoso**

**-Si, y creo que tiene una idea muy equivocada de nosotros, tú eres prácticamente como una hermana para mí**

**-Si, quizás deba tomar mi caja e irme de aquí, antes de que empeore**

**-Creo que sería lo mejor para todos-Kyle le iba a entregar ya la cajita, pero el güey se tropezó de nuevo y esta vez, la cajita se abrió de abajo. Dejando salir un montón de papelitos clave**

**-Je, Raven, no eres una especie de agente secreta o si?-dijo en son de broma**

**-La verdad, mi estimado Kyle si…lamento que tú seas quién me descubriera**

**-Qué?!**

**-Si, esa es mi caja de códigos secretos**

**-Códigos secretos? Estás traicionando a Estados Unidos!!**

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**Acs: Wow, tercer capítulo, qué buena soy!! XD**

**Mi frase: "Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del de al lado" XD**

**Saludos sólo a mi amiga B. Kyle**

**AntiCosmita Sharpay.**


	4. Cap 4 parte 1

Uf

_**Uf!, ya regresé amigos!!**_

_**Perdón por ausentarme TANTO tiempo, pero bueno, aquí me tienen, de nuevo y con más frases XD.**_

_**La cajita de música**_

_**Capítulo"…hum…ya se me olvidó…en qué capítulo voy?, creo es el trs o cuatro…bueno…el capítulo siguiente XD"**_

"_**Ah ya…" Capítulo 4 parte uno: Lo que pasó con Stan**_

_-Pero…por qué?-_Pensaba Stan melancólico, pobrecito XD, me da gusto hacerlo sufrir XD. En fin, el caso es que él ya iba con las mejores intensiones de disculparse y hacer las pases con Raven, pero, al verla bailar con Kyle, se le destrozó el corazoncito negro que tiene XD…

QUINCE MINUTOS ANTES…

_Él había conversado con Cartman_

_-Y por qué tan solito Stanley?_

_-Cállate_

_-Por qué no estás con Kyle y Raven tomando té?_

_-Porque no me gusta el té y no me gusta Raven_

_-Y por qué no?_

_-Es una chica mala, yo lo sé, pero Kyle no me escucha…_

_-Y estás celoso_

_-No estoy celoso!_

_-Bien, y por qué no lo estarías?, digo, Raven, es una chica linda, conoce mejor a Kyle, tiene dinero….en otras palabras, todo lo que tú no eres y te gustaría ser_

_Stan subió la cabeza, al parecer había comprendido_

_-Tienes razón, pensé que era otra cosa pero…tal vez sólo estoy celoso_

_-Ay por favor Stan!, Kyle te quiere a ti y a estas alturas deberías saber que eso no va a cambiar nunca_

_-Tienes razón, voy a disculparme_

_Y salió corriendo_

_-Humanos, hacemos que esto de las relaciones sea tan complicado-Y es cierto XD._

Los recuerdos eran más dolorosos cada vez, estaba tan encabronado como yo cada vez que un maestro deja tarea o cuando tengo que entrar al jodido taller de secretariado XD.

En eso se escuchó un estallido

Y él por lógica supuso que algo le había pasado o la papá de Kyle con su extraña radio, o a Kyle, pero se encontró con algo peor. Otra chica que parecía ser amiga de Raven.

-Mierda!

-Está bien?

-Si, sólo este pedazo de mierda.

-Eres amiga de Raven?

-NO!!-contestó de inmediato

-No lo eres, pero, tú igual manejas un planeador no?

-Si, pero, escúchame amigo, soy la capitana Ami Snail, de la fuerza aérea contra la traición al país y Raven Canler, no es mi amiga

-No?, y por qué?

-Amiga mía?!, robó códigos secretos, traicionó a Estados Unidos, derribó mi aeroplano!. Escucha, Revan Canler, es una chica muy mala en verdad

Y los dos oyeron un grito, bueno, unos gritos de Kyle

-Kyle!-Gritó Stan

-Rápido, algo le ha de estar haciendo…

Y los dos salieron en la desesperada oportunidad de salvar a Kyle y hacer la paz y de arrestar y hacer sufrir a Raven contra la justicia, lo que ambas ideas le gustaban mucho a Stan…esa perra merecía sufrir…

CONTINUARÁ…

_Acs: Y ahora qué pasará_

_Por qué habrá gritado Kyle?_

_Acaso Raven se quiso pasar de lista?_

_Descúbranlo en la otra parte de La Cajita de música_

_Por la genial AntiCosmita Sharpay que dice "Voten por mi y viva yo"_

_Mi frase está en dos partes, igual que el capítulo "El dinero no hace la felicidad…."_


	5. Cap 4 parte 2

La cajita de música

_**La cajita de música**_

_**Capítulo 4 parte dos: Y lo que pasó en el mismo momento pero ahora con Kyle**_

-Por qué traicionaste a tu país?, TRAIDORA!!, MENTIROSA!!

-Mentirosa?, no, no, no, yo nunca miento, a lo que yo hago se le llama "distorsionar la verdad"

-Y yo que hasta hice que Stan se enojara y se pusiera triste-Raven avanzaba, y Kyle, por instinto, retrocedía

-Y entonces…me devuelves mi cajita?, en otros países me van a pagar muy bien por ella

-NO!!

-Pues di tus últimas palabras

-Bien: ¡Eres una perra!!-Y Kyle le lanzó su bastón en la cara y salió corriendo con la cajita

-Ay, siempre fue un chico con valor-y salió tras él

Kyle corría hacía la policía a toda velocidad, pero, ya saben, el tráfico y los semáforos le quitaron unos preciados segundos, por lo que Raven cada vez se acercaba más y más, Kyle tropezó varias veces, pero su amiga era una traidora, y tenía que pagar por ello.

Finalmente casi lo arrolla un camión y él saltó pero calló al piso. Y claro, Raven lo alcanzó quitándole la caja.

-Gracias, fue emocionante Kyle, pero no puedo dejar que te vallas y le cuentes a otros lo que sabes

Lo estaba amenazando con una pistola, por lo que Kyle soltó un grito que se escuchó hasta donde estaban Stan y Ami.

-Cállate!-Le dijo Raven-Eres un gritón- Después sacó un pañuelo y le ató la boca, sacó una cuerda y le ató las manos.

-Y ahora a dónde vamos?-Dijo, pero el pañuelo no dejó que se le entendiera bien

-Te voy a llevar conmigo a Europa-Dijo subiéndolo al aeroplano

-Ay, espero que Stan haya escuchado mi grito de terror, pero como está enojado, quién sabe si quiera rescatarme, ojala sienta que lo necesito

A Stan le empezó a doler el pecho

-Estás bien Stan?-Le preguntó

-Si, creo que Kyle está en problemas

-Vamos a apurarnos

MIENTRAS TANTO…

_-Y quedando el marcador de finales de críquet, con Estados Unidos sobre Au__stralia por…._

La radio se descompuso otra vez

-Rayos!, necesito repararla, qué bueno que nadie me necesita ahora, la arreglaré después de ver la tele e ir a la iglesia

Pero por alguna extraña razón Gerald sintió que la radio debía ser reparada de inmediato, así que dejó sus planes y la compuso de nuevo

Y CON STAN Y AMI…

-Rápido, ya casi llegamos

-No Stan, ya no hay forma de detenerla

Vieron que el avión ya había despegado

-Tú no, yo si puedo

-Bien, pues suerte muchacho

Stan salió corriendo a toda velocidad, saltó por una cuerda al aeroplano y subió y le quitó el pañuelo a Kyle.

-Stan!

-Qué?!

-Oh oh-Dijo Stan

CONTINUARÁ…

ACS: Ya casi lo termino, se pone cada vez mejor

Beauty, arigato una vez más por todo tu apoyo, ya leí todos tus fics eh?

Saludos

Mi frase, recuerden que se quedó en "El dinero no hace la felicidad" y la otra mitad es "La compra hecha"

Recuerden: "Cuiden sus ahorros, los puedo necesitar"


	6. Algo bueno

La cajita de música

_**La cajita de música**_

_**Capítulo final: Algo bueno**_

_ACS:Perdón si me tardé, pero con eso de los 77 secretos de Los Padrinos Mágicos, bueno, me traumé un poquito se podría decir, quién lo iba a pensar?_

_Bueno, yo no, pero ya aquí ta' el último chapter de mi historia: Algo bueno_

_Sinopsis: Quizás Raven no sea tan mala y haya algo de bondad en ella. Pues cuando Kyle está en peligro, ella se arriesga para salvarlo._

-Stan!!

-Qué?!

-Oh oh…

-Veo que tú no te das por vencido verdad?

-No, dame a mi amigo!!

-Lo siento, pero esa no es una opción, mi estimado amigo.

Raven sacó su bastón y empezó a atacar a Stan, él por lógica se defendió.

Pero ambos se olvidaron de un insignificante detalle que sólo Kyle noto….veamos qué será?...ah ya sé…hum…quizá sería?…EL AVIÓN!!

Kyle reaccionó rápìdamente, como Stan le había quitado el pañuelo de la boca, la usó para desatar ese horrible nudo, que por alguna razón, no estaba tan apretado, por qué sería?, acaso Raven no deseaba lastimar a su viejo amigo en realidad?

-Oigan chicos, alguien tiene que volar el avión…ay y de preferencia alguien que sepa cómo, espero que papá tenga su radio funcionando-él se acercaba cada vez más al volante…con temor a caerse claro. XD.

Y EN LA CASA DE KYLE…

Su padre había terminado la radio, estaban él, Kenny, su papá y Cartman.

-Ahora sí, me parece que me deberás más dinero McKormick

-Cierra la jodida boca y enciende la radio

-De acuerdo, el partido final debe estar por empezar

_-Papá!!_

-Kyle?, qué rayos estás haciendo en las finales de críquet?

_-En realidad estoy a bordo del aeroplano de Raven, de casualidad sabes volar uno?_

-Bueno, he leído algo de eso, déjame ver, creo que empujas la palanca para aterrizar

_Kyle lo hizo, pero el avión subió, en lugar de bajar_

_-Creo que debo jalar la palanca_

-Si, creo que tienes razón

_Kyle jaló la palanca y el avión empezó a bajar_

_-Caballeros, agárrense, va a ser un vuelo muy accidentado_

_Stan y Raven seguían en lo suyo_

_-Bien papá gracias, cambio y fuera_

-Bien hijo, cuídate

Y la transmisión se fue

Y ahora hemos concluido, Australia gana el campeonato por 18 aros

-Mierda!!-Gritó Gerald

-Paga-le dijo el papá de Kenny

Y él le dio un montón de dólares

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Kyle intentaba parar el avión

Stan y Raven seguían peleando

-Ya te lo había dicho: No hay problema que no pueda controlar

Stan se enfadó más, pero en un mal intento de abalanzarse sobre Raven, resbaló y ella aprovechó para huir

Kyle logró aterrizar el avión, pero no fue tan exitosamente, pues la parte de enfrente se estrelló completamente, haciendo que Kyle resbalara, pero cada quién estaba en lo suyo, pues Stan estaba intentando no caer, al igual que Kyle.

Raven por su parte igual estaba en lo suyo, cuando escuchó:

-Auxilio!!

Ese grito provenía de él, se quedó pensando un momento…

-Kyle-dijo algo seria y triste, volteó para ambos lados, realmente quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar, pero no podía dejar que Kyle muriera, lo quería mucho.

Se puso a correr hacía donde se oyó el grito .

-Kyle!!

Gritó y fue a salvarlo, después, estando kyle a salvo, fue por Stan

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE…

La policía se llevaba a Raven

-Adiós Raven-dijo Kyle algo triste

-No, adiós no Kyle, si no es sólo un "nos vemos", recuerda, no hay problema que no pueda solucionar

-Veremos eso en la corte-le dijo Stan

Y así se llevaron a Raven.

-Stan, lo lamento tanto, por no créete, Raven, resultó ser una chica muy mala

-Estás disculpado, de hecho, estoy agradecido con ella

-Por qué?

-Te salvó la vida, así que quizás…haya algo de bondad en ella….

Y los dos se quedaron abrazados….

FIN.

ACS: Wow, final, qué final Dios mio

La última frase: "Si alguien piensa distinto a ti. Beauty K., no lo culpes, perdónalo" XD.

Nos vemos, quién sabe hasta cuándo, hasta que tenga otra genial idea

Por ahora, me voy a dedicar a descubrir todos los secretos de Los Padrinos Mágicos

Nos vemos

Saionara

AntiCosmita Sharpay.


End file.
